Sometimes Life Surprise Us
by Mione of the Dragon
Summary: A normal day can be unsual depending on your point of view. A misterious book is about to reaveal hidden secrets of the past.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:….. J this story is in many languages, originally in Spanish. I'd wrote it in different languages. 

Sometimes Life Surprise Us 

May be it has never occurred to you that you get up one day feeling lightly different? And you can't say exactly what has changed? 

Well, the thing is that it happened to me. One day I got up as any other day in Hogwarts. All the other girls were still sleeping. I took advantage of the time so I took a quick bath and I dressed myself and since at that hour the library was surely open, I went. 

The corridors were still dark, the shades seemed that they were watching you . Well it was still early, it was a half past six in the morning, my habitual hour of waking up. But today was different. I got up a quarter to five. 

I entered to the library and greeted Madame Pince. "Good morning Madame Pince." 

"Good morning. Miss Granger. Why are you awake at this hours? It is still very early." 

"I know it but like you see, I got up more earlier than usual so I came to take advantage of my time." 

I walked towards the enormous shelves full of books and I began to look for something different than the usual thing, not knowing what was what I wanted. I didn't simply want to read the same text as usually, although it was interesting in my opinion, ' Hogwarts: a History'. Anyway I had already read it a hundred of times. I knew it by heart. 

"What's this?" 

I had found a book that was titled. ' The Witch Who Loved the Dragon'' 

" 'Le Magicien Qui Aimait Le Dragon', did your boyfriends leave you and now you lean for the romantic histories with tragic endings, mudblood?" A voice that dragged the words spoke. 

There was not doubt for Hermione; it was none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione could feel an icy air that collided abruptly at the back of her neck. 

" What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said obviously exasperated at the presence of the conceited Death Eater's son while she turned around completely to face him. 

She felt very uncomfortable with the boy's vicinity, since his face was merely 5 inches apart from hers. 

" What are you doing, reading 'Die Hexe, Die Den Drachen ' liebte,?" 

Watching Hermione's face of incomprehension, Malfoy gave a mocking giggle, those that were already very typical in him. 

" 'Le Magicien Qui Aimait Le Dragon';'Die Hexe, Die Den Drachen' liebte;' La Strega Che Amò Il Dragone ','A Bruxa Que Amou O Dragão ';'La Bruja Que Amó Al Dragón'?" 

"Good for you if you know more languages apart from the native one, but you know what?, I don't care." 

"I thought that at least you knew more than one. You will be a good witch since you only are a Know-it-all, but apart from your efforts to demonstrate that you deserve to be here you should learn something more." 

"I think that it doesn't concerns you." Hermione said while she abruptly avoid him and she sat down in the nearest table. 

"You still haven't answered my first question." hurried Malfoy to catch her. 

"The one of why I read this?" Hermione said lifting the book. 

"Yes." 

"I am killing time." it was the nearest thing to the true since neither herself knew why she had chosen that book among the thousands that were in the library. There was something strange with the book: it had a strange magnetism, but most of all, that Malfoy was so interested on it. 

"Can I know why you are so interested in this book?" Hermione asked. 

"Nothing especial." He responded with his usual drawl and he turned towards another shelf to continue with his search, the one that in first place had brought him to the library so early. 

Hermione acknowledge that this was the first time that she had a conversation more or less civilized with Malfoy in the last five years. 

Hermione opened the book that had a thick cover of black velvet and silver letters. The writer was Morgana LaFey, and was of French origin. What beautiful cover the book had. 

It should be for that reason that the small ferret said first the title of the book in French. 

To have how it begins... 

_Her hands joined in his head grabbing his blonde… _

"Hey Granger, at what part are you?" Malfoy asked. 

"Thanks to you, I haven't finished the 1st sentence." 

He smiled, satisfied with himself at bothering her and continued looking for books, placing them over a near table. 

_Her hands joined in his head grabbing his blonde hair. She could feel his lukewarm lips on hers, his kisses every time taking her more and more far from the reality like she was falling in a dream, while her grasp continue in his hair. His hands traveling her back, suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and he separated their bodies momentarily. She looked at his beautiful gray eyes, those which had silver sparks, the same as his blond hair had a silver shine. He did a strong tug to the dress that she was using, tearing it and lowering it a little until the level of her shoulders and then it slipped to the floor. She breathed deeply before clenching him strongly by his neck and pulled him towards her to kiss him. _

_And suddenly... _

_She only raised her gaze and saw the typical wooden roof. She got up slowly ,still stunned by the dream rose and she looked out of the window. It was dawn. _

_'What was that?' She asked herself; she had never had a dream of such nature in her life. She simply dressed in her white dress and long blue apron. She disposed to leave her room. _

_Sabine Junot was near turning 17 years old, and was a beautiful mademoiselle of long brown and 'crepú' (frizzy / spongy) hair and honey colored eyes. She li- _

"Hey, mudblood, it's already hour for breakfast." 

" Be quiet Malfoy!" Hermione screamed irritated, she hated the nickname that he had put her. She got up and she left the book in the shelf where she had found it, in the 'Others' category since it wasn't a book related with any class. 

Draco Malfoy had already retired of the library walking in his usual catlike grace. Then, Hermione lifted her backpack and went outside of the library towards the Gryffindor tower. She was looking for Harry and Ron to go to breakfast as always since her 1st year. 

"Hermione, where were you?" Ron asked her hastily. 

"We were looking for you for about five minutes, you had us concerned." Harry added 

"You didn't have anything to worry about, I only got up early and went to the library for a while." 

Ron smiled "See Harry, I told you that we didn't have anything to worry about and that she surely was in the library reading ' Hogwarts: a history'" 

Harry smiled "But you were the one that said that-" 

"That no longer has importance." Ron interrupted him, his ear turned to a some shade of pink "Let's go to the Great Hall or we'll lose breakfast." 

"Ok ." Harry and Hermione said at the same time while they began to go towards the stairs. It took them some minutes to arrive but finally they made it and went quickly to their habitual place. 

Harry and Ron were in front of Hermione and at her side, Ginny had sat down. 

"Good morning" the shy redhead said to the three of them, timidly. 

"How're you Ginny?" Hermione said happily. 

"Fine, thanks" Ginny said, at the same time the goblets and plates were being filled with food, since Dumbledore had just sat down. 

"Hrow yummy rits tis." Ron said with the mouth full with bacon while he ate ravenously. 

"Ron!" Harry said joking, "You're going to make me lose my appetite." 

Hermione laughed and she began to cut her scrambled eggs. She lifted her face still smiling and without intention she looked directly towards the Slytherin table, at the same time Malfoy lifted his gaze. Their eyes met, colliding and he gave a quick smile before returning his attention to Goyle. 

That's strange. In fact today is a not very usual day, but at the same time is in the range of normality. As I told you before, haven't you had one of those days where everything is the same but you feel lightly different? 

*** 

A/N: PLZ! REVIEW!!! I'll be very thankful !! SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA WRITER. J 


	2. 

Disclaimer: ..........J This story is available in English, Spanish, French, and German (I'd wrote it also in Italian and Portuguese, but can't place it here). Thanx my Beta (English beta one)

* * *

Sometimes Life Surprise Us

Another morning that I wake up with that weird sensation that something isn't normal, no matter how much everything seems exactly the same as yesterday. 

Perhaps it's simply my imagination, because like they say, the life depends on the point of view with which you see it. 

I know that if I tell to Harry or Ron, they wouldn't understand it, after all it doesn't matter how much friends we are, because we have very different personalities. 

It is still early, so I rest a while more. After some minutes finally I got up and took a shower and got dress, I went down to the common room where my friends were. 

" Wassup Hermione" Harry said enthusiastically but without lifting the view of the ' magic chess '. 

" Checkmate " said Rom "Hello Hermione, you want to play?, I've already won Harry." 

"Hello" I told to both, I was pensive for some moment "Know what? I really prefer to read -" 

" Hermione!" Rom exclaimed, "You are living your life in the library." 

"No, it is not true, I like to go to the library, but I don't live there!" 

Harry smiled, it wasn't for anything, but he sometimes, only sometimes, had a good time with the small disputes that were given between Hermione and Ron. 

"You know, better we have breakfast is time already and I am hungry". Harry commented standing up and going towards the entrance. They left. 

"I am starving, too" Ron commented anxious. 

" And your Hermione?" Harry asked her. 

"Well, I'm not really very hungry, I would like to go to the library -" 

" Do you see Harry? We have to make something, if we don't, she won't enjoy a fun normal adolescence." 

"Calm down Ron. Hermione, the library is closed anyway. At this hours Madame Pince should be taking her breakfast just like us". Harry smiled to the brunette, while they walk. 

"Oh.." Hermione said. A little ashamed by the fact of not having remembered that Madame Pince is a human being too! 

" Oh how great !" Malfoy who came behind them flanked by the enormous Crabbe and Goyle said sarcastically "Did the wonder trio had already reconcile? Did you ask for forgiveness to your Mudblood?" 

When Ron listened that Malfoy called Hermione 'mudblood' he rushed against Malfoy with his fist clenched, but Harry grabbed him by the sleeves of his robes and Ron, from trying to get off the grasp, almost made Harry's glasses come out flying. 

" What you're talking about, Malfoy?" Hermione asked with her teeth clench. Did she have a 'civilize' conversation, some days ago, with him? 

" Why do you mean by what I'm talking 'bout? The other morning in the library you were reading a book for people that have love problems ". Malfoy smiled to himself very satisfied while he looked at the Hermione's angry face. 

"Perhaps in your small world of cringing animals people don't are use to read for simple amusement, only looking for something for their convenience." 

" In my world of cringing animals Mudblood?" he laughed " Maybe you hadn't notice, but neither Potter: the orphan nor Weasley: the beggar read." 

"Well, it's true, but of course you read, or not Malfoy: the amazing bouncing ferret?" Hermione retorted his offenses in the same way. Ron that had become red laughed loudly the same as Harry. 

Professor McGonagall had just arrived "Please enter the Great Hall and seat on your house's table." 

The 6 did as told without complaining. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in the Gryffindor table at the same time as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in the Slytherin table. 

After a while a majestic unknown owl arrived flying, bringing a package and it let it fall. 

" What is Harry?" Ron asked anxiously. 

Harry opened the package and he saw that it was a small glass amulet that had the form of a pyramid and green powder inside it. 

"There is a note." he said 

"Harry Potter: 

You don't know me, but I really admire you very much, I think that you are the most handsome boy in all Hogwarts. I sent you this amulet to bring you luck. Put it in your pocket. Use it; it will really bring you good luck. 

Sincerely: ' Yoca' 

" Yoca ?" Ron asked to the flush Harry. 

"Probably a nickname." Hermione added, " So you won't recognize who she is." 

"Probably." Harry murmured still a bit embarrassed. "Let's go to Herbology." he said while he stood up from the table. 

After Herbology they had free time. Harry and Ron returned to the Gryffindor tower to play 'explosive cards'. Hermione apologized, or rather she escaped from boredom, and she said that she could not see them play because she will go to the library. 

"Morning Madame Pince". She greeted politely as always. 

"Good day." 

Let's see where the book can be. This library is so big! 

If I remember well, it was exactly... 

"Here." 

" Malfoy ?" Malfoy has the book that I want. Now he won't give it to me. 

He was sustaining the book of fancy black velvet high in front of her. 

"If I'm not mistaken, and I don't believe that since I don't need to be Trelawny to guess that this is what you're looking for, aren't you?" 

"You guess it Malfoy, you aren't mistaken. Now give me my book". Hermione intent to grabbed the book that Malfoy was holding high above her head, stopping in the tips of her feet. 

" Your book?" Malfoy chuckled. "I thought that it was property of the library. A Mudblood like you would never own a book like this one." 

Hermione was boiling inside, but she controlled the wish of slapping him, because of her respect towards Madame Pince and to demonstrate that she, contrary to him, was indeed a mature person. 

On the other hand, she decided that the comment would not bother her, like it had been planned for. In fact, she decided to give him the contrary of his wishes. 

" Do you know about the existence of the 'Diagon Alley', or is your family of so much lineage that they still live in last century?" 

"You have said it: my family is of lineage, contrary to yours. And that's why I know that a book like these can't be find now at days."

" What do you mean with a book of these?" Hermione asked very interested. Perhaps because it isn't a common book, Malfoy was so interested in it the other day. 

* * * 

A/N: I'm waiting your REVIEWS! REVIEW PLZ. 


	3. 

Disclaimer:............. 

A/N: In Spanish i've already post chapter 5, sorry 4 updating just now, it's bee kinda of difficult 4 me to traduce. Originally I wanted to traduce this chapter within 4 & 5, but I couldn't is too much work. 

* * * 

"Sometimes Life Surprises Us" 

author: I'm -a-dreamer

e-mail: hermione_granger_4ever@yahoo.com

" What do I mean? Well Granger I believe that you'll have to discover it for yourself, after all you aren't anything but an annoying Know-it-all." Malfoy said drawling like he usually does. 

Hermione looked at him pensive, then this book isn't so common after all, she thought. 

"Malfoy just tell me one thing: are you gonna give the book or are you gonna make me waste my time?" 

"Well, well it's not other than Gryffindor's chimpanzee." a screechy voice was made listen in the library. It was the conceit, self-center Pansy Parkinson, which who belongs to Slytherin. 

"Pansy, from when you know how to read?" Hermione responded a bit indignant, nobody, ABSOLUTELY nobody call her a chimpanzee. 

Above all that, Malfoy only looked with interest and he surely was waiting another exchange of insults between the 2 girls. But, obviously Hermione wouldn't give the pleasure to none of both, she preferred to ignore them just like she made in their fourth year.

" No before you, Know-it-all chimpanzee!" Pansy screeched while heading towards Malfoy. 

As Hermione had decided that whatever Pansy told her would not cause any effect on her, she didn't respond anything. She laughed inwardly at seeing the expectant looks of the two dressed with green and silver adolescents. 

" Aren't you gonna say anything Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, and said the last words slowly as if they were poisonous. Hermione that already knew he said that in a way to make her loose control, she need all of her force of will for simply not go and to slap Malfoy hard across his face. 

"Hermione, is Malfoy bothering you?" a concerned Fred asked, which had just entered the library with his twin George. 

"Here we are more than willing to kick his conceit Slytherin ass." George said in a cheerful voice, for the opportunity that was offered, and angry too. 

"Nothing of importance." Hermione retorted while she headed toward the 2 redheads. 

" What are you doin' here?" Hermione asked both. 

"The question is: what are you doin' here?" a smiling George said with a blink. 

"Reading." 

"Rather about getting problems." a cheerful Fred responded. 

"I was trying to read until I met with that pair." Hermione said pointing with her head towards inside the library (since they were in the entrance) to the two Slytherin that spoke in whispers, scheming something surely. "And you two, what are you doin' here?" 

"You see, Hermione, that–" Fred began 

"That's state's secret." George finished. 

" ' Weasleys' Weezings', I suppose." At seeing the amusing faces of surprise of the twins her question was automatically answered. "Thank you boys. I'm going to the tower Gryffindor tower to look for to Ron and Harry." 

Hermione left the library and she walked quickly among the numerous corridors of Hogwarts that were beautifully illuminated at those hours by natural light and not with gloomy brands. She arrived and faced the portrait of the 'Fat Lady'.

"Password?" the 'Fat Lady' said in a screechy but at the same time elegant voice. 

"Matter Omnia Vincit" (work conquers all) 

The portrait swung open revealing the warm common room that the Gryffindors shared. Hermione could not help but to wonder how the Slytherin common room was, since people said that it was in the dungeons. Surely very cold, she thought, not only for being there but also for the people that belong to that house. 

"Hello Hermione." Harry said with a strange trembling voice. 

"Hello" Ron said like usual. 

"Hello." Hermione got near and asked, "What is goin' on with Harry?" 

Ron smirked and Harry sent daggers to him. 

"Nothing, is just that…" the nervous Harry began to said. "I want to ask to Cho if she would like to accompany us to Hogsmead this Saturday." he finished, saying the last part almost inaudible. 

" Oh " was all that Hermione was able to said, since she didn't know what to tell her friend because she had never been in that situation. 

They were playing for a time ' Explosive Snap', it almost exploit at her face. Ron won; it was kinda obvious that he was the only one of the three that had known those things all his life. 

The lunch hour came and they went toward the Great Hall and sat down in their accustomed seats. Hermione looked to the Slytherin table and she saw the victory face, or rather the dog face that Pansy Parkinson put at seeing her; then she looked to Malfoy's face, who wasn't very far away from Pansy, and he maintained an emotionless face and glance while she looked at him. 

*** 

A/N: please REVIEW. Do you like the story? discuss it in my group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende/ 

or e-mail to: a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende@yahoogroups 


	4. 

Disclaimer:……………….

A/N: Well, I've traduce it in a short time compare to the time I took tom post the 3rd chapter. Well it'd only pass 1 day since the last upload.

***

"Sometimes Life Surprises Us"

author: I'm-a-dreamer

e-mail: hermione_granger_4ever@yahoo.com

Hermione was looking at him for several seconds. His face as emotionless as ever. She truly didn't have the slightest idea of why neither of them turned their eyes from another, not even her; their eyes were lock. Then she saw that Malfoy sneered; he lifted his eyebrows like trying to point something with them and with his eyes, visual contact was never broken, although. Hermione scowled a bit taken aback because she didn't understand what he was trying to say.

What? What he's trying to say? In front of me? What is in front of me?

"Ahhh!" Hermione squealed at seeing foggily (because of the closeness) a big red hand shaking in front of her eyes.

"Hermione? At last…" Ron said, "You were in the moon. I tried to take you back to the Earth planet by shaking my hand in front of your eyes, but you didn't notice it after a while. In what were you so deep in thought, what were you thinking about?"

What I was thinking about? I _wasn't thinking_ at that moment, I don't know what got into me.

The thing of 'not think' scared a LOT Hermione Granger, since there wasn't object, nor subject, nor spell in where the light brunette hadn't think. How it was possibly that she wasn't thinking about anything for a whole minute!?

"I was remembering that…mmm…er…I still have to do 1 more inch of my Aritmancy essay. I was thinking in what more could I add to my essay."

Well, what I've just said wasn't entirely a lie, 'cause indeed I need to add one more inch to my essay to get to the 30 inches of parchment (Even if professor Vector had said 20 inches only). And there was only 1 week left, only 1 week!

"And there's only 1 week left Ron, 1 week! How I'm suppose to finish it at time?"

"1 week? Hermione for God's Sake! A week is enough for you to make a good essay of 10 inches, AND (here's the fact) you only need 1, right Harry?" Ron said while his head turned of Hermione to look at Harry, "Right Harry?"

Hermione directed her attention towards the right side of Ron, where sitting down was Harry who was peeking at the Ravenclaw table. 

" Harry!" Ron said louder to gain his friend's attention... 

"Forget it Ron, lost cause. You lose your time if you believe that he's goin' to stop drooling over Cho Chang, or saying it better: to stop dream awake with her." Ron sighed, a sigh that contained understanding and fatigue. The poor Ron had been making an effort to get the attention of both of his friends, in only one day. He had never felt more ignored. 

Fabulous, first Hermione and now Harry, the freckled boy thought while he fixed the neck of his tunic. 

" What do we do to wake him up?" Hermione asked at the same time that she lifted her goblet to take a sip of her orange juice. 

"Leave it to me." Ron said with self-confidence. He put his hands together on Harry's ear and taking a deep breath he screamed " Harry! "

Like it was expected, Harry gave a jump in his seat while he blinked unceasingly because of the fright he just had. He turned his face to all sides and then he looked at Ron and Hermione, which were smiling from ear to ear. 

"Ron, you know that wasn't necessary". He said calmly after passing over the fright. 

" That it wasn't necessary? " A smiling Hermione said. 

" Believe me, my friend, it was." Ron added. 

"Well, it's ok. Cho... when will I've the enough courage to invite her to the dance?" He said, half-closing the eyes in deception with himself, "It supposed that we Gryffindor are brave -" 

" Harry, you are brave, how do you believe that you've faced so many times ' You-Know-Who '?" Hermione that spoke with clear vehemence in her voice interrupted him. 

"And Harry, you've already invited her last year to the Yule Ball." 

"Yeah, but she told me 'no'..." a discouraged Harry said in the most depressing voice that Hermione has listened from him since beginning in Hogwarts, while he shrank his shoulders. 

"But, that was because she had already been previously invited by Cedric". She tried to encourage him in vain, "If you had invited her before, I bet you that she would had accepted". She added with a false enthusiasm trying to pass it to her friend.

"Hermione is right Harry, and after all you were the champion of the TriWizard Tournament. Who would not want to go out with the champion?" 

"Ron, the TriWizard Tournament was not created for that; it was created because it was considered an excellent way of establishing acquaintances between young magicians and witches of different nationalities. It is an event that should be respected by the fact that our departments of International Magic Cooperation and of Sports and Magic Games are involved. It is MORE than a simple BALL." Hermione put a great emphasis in the words ' more' and ' ball' so that they could understand better the idea. In her view they didn't take the necessary importance to the event that took place the previous year. 

"Geez Hermione, you didn't need to spend too much energy in explaining things that we already know." A smiling Harry retorted. He was pleased to know that his friend would never change her personality. 

"Well boys, I've to go to the library to finish my Aritmancy essay." She stood up and the boys gave her a ' see ya!' face and waved their hands. She went to the Gryffindor tower to pick up her Aritmancy things off. 

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked in a screechy voice. 

"Matter Omnia Vincit" 

" Work conquers all?" She listened to the now usual voice of Malfoy, for her disgust. "Well Granger, even the password of the Gryffindor tower is boring." He said scorning and with the brilliant malicious eyes. 

" What do you want Malfoy? " She asked him impatiently. 

"Do you rather tell me, what is what YOU want?" 

* * * 

A/N: do u like it? do u hate it? Make me know your opinions. Do u like the story? PLZ REVIEW, REVIEW, I'll truly apprecciare it. U will make me happy if u REVIEW.

Http://groups.yahoo.com/group/a_veces_la_vida_nos_sorprende enter that there put on the chapter 


End file.
